Mi equipo
by Linilly
Summary: Las aventuras diarias de un joven entrenador y su equipo, acompáñalos en su viaje!


**Holaaaaa, he traído un pequeño proyecto que espero les guste, los personajes principales serán una braixen y su entrenador (no es pokefilia pervertidos) A leer!**

* * *

-Corre Braixen!- decía un joven entrenador, de unos 16 años, estatura media, cabello castaño, piel blanca y unos expresivos ojos azules a la pokemon que iba corriendo muy cansada detrás de él

-Te alcanzaría si no fueras en tu tonta patineta!- Le gritó enojada viendo a su dueño aumentar la velocidad por el sendero en el que iban

-que linda- sonrió contento mientras continuaba otro poco a la misma velocidad al escuchar a su pokemon

-Linda mis -!- le gritó, si, puede que la linda pokemon tuviera un carácter para nada lindo

El chico frenó de la nada haciendo que su pokemon chocara con él –creo que aquí es un buen lugar para comer- miró hacia su braixen quien se sostenía la nariz algo adolorida y le dio una caricia en la cabeza –me pregunto qué estarás diciendo, a veces desearía que pudieras hablar-

-Créeme que es mejor que no me entiendas- gruñó mientras se sentaba en la sombra de un árbol al lado del sendero, si algo era cierto era que al igual que sus compañeros de equipo, ella amaba a su entrenador, solo que a veces se fastidiaba un poco, miró a su entrenador terminar de sacar toda la comida de su mochila y colocarla sobre una manta en el suelo

-listo!- sacó cinco pokebolas más de una bolsa de costado que llevaba y las lanzó al aire para que todos salieran –A comer!- les dijo a los pokemon recién aparecidos

-Al fin!- dijo una Noivern mientras se abalanzaba a su plato de comida, detrás de ella un Luxray, un Samurott, un Meganium y un Weavile la miraban con una sonrisa de lado

-nunca cambias- sonrió Braixen mientras comenzaba a comer

-vamos a buen tiempo chicos, a este paso llegaremos antes del anochecer al próximo pueblo-

Los pokemon miraron a su entrenador felices, hacía tres días que no tenían una batalla de verdad y estaban entusiasmados, su entrenador los miró feliz, el era nativo de Kalos, aun así había comenzado su aventura en Sinnoh junto a su braixen, que en ese momento era una inexperta Fennekin con un, cabe admitirlo, muy mal carácter, y si bien al inicio su relación con ella había sido algo complicada, habían desarrollado una relación muy estrecha con el paso del tiempo y todo lo que habían vivido

Había logrado ganar el cuarto lugar en la liga Sinnoh, y para un muchacho de once años recién cumplidos eso fue un logro del cual estaba orgulloso, después de eso había regresado con sus padres durante tres años a ayudarles con sus pokemon, ellos se dedicaban a la crianza de distintos pokemon, después de eso había salido hacia Unova, quedando en segundo lugar y por último, después de un año se había propuesto ingresar a la liga Kalos y ganarla.

Braixen miró a sus amigos, había terminado ya de comer y estaba de mejor humor

-Ya se te bajaron los humos enana?- comentó burlón Luxray

-Qué dijiste chispitas?- Le gruñó

-Lo que oíste llamitas- se levantó

-Te voy a cerrar la boca purugly superdesarrollado- Braixen sacó su ramita ya en llamas

-quiero ver que lo intentes- Luxray comenzó a echar chispas

-grar!- Braixen se lanzó sobre Luxray y así comenzó una pelea, de nuevo, los demás ya acostumbrados a ese tipo de escenas entre ellos dos solo se dedicaron a reír un poco

-Bueno chicos, creo que es hora de seguir- dijo el joven entrenador un rato después con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a guardar a todos en sus pokebolas –llegando allá entrenaremos para que descarguen sus energías

-Si!- fue la contestación grupal, Kodi volteó a ver a Luxray y Braixen, el primero estaba todo chamuscado y la segunda más que una braixen, parecía una bola de pelo esponjado por la electricidad

-no tienen remedio- negó riendo y guardó a Luxray en su pokebola sin notar que la braixen lo miraba con una sonrisa triunfal

-Vamos Braix- se montó en su patineta y siguió el sendero, Braixen quien ya había terminado de devolver su pelaje a la normalidad solo suspiró pesadamente

-no tan rápido… espera!- se echó a correr detrás de él

* * *

-al fin!- exclamó el joven cuando estuvieron frente a su cuarto en el centro pokemon, ya habían terminado de entrenar y lo único que todos querían era un baño y una buena noche de sueño

-Ahh…. Chicos- les llamó el joven un tanto apenado captando la atención de todo su equipo –no encuentro las llaves…- admitió

-Kodi!- exclamaron todos enojados, el entrenador a pesar de que no les entendía no tuvo duda que habían gritado su nombre

-lo siento!- dijo mientras daba órdenes a los preocupados pokemon de comenzar a buscarlas, todos menos un travieso weavile que se reía mientras jugaba las llaves entre sus manos, solo los haría sufrir un poco, una malévola sonrisa se formó en su rostro, solo un poco…

* * *

 **Qué les ha parecido? Acepto comentarios buenos y tomatazos xD hasta la próxima!**


End file.
